leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:MoS Update
Topic Hi everyone. I think it's time that we update the MoS. It is extremely outdated and isn't payed much attention to. I am starting this forum to motivate people in improving the MoS. We will be updating it through sections as we have a lot of updating to do. We need to cover all of the policies and add the new ones as well as update the old ones. I hope this forum will being out MoS up to date. 23:39, 9/5/2011 :Note: policies is different from MoS, it's a separate page, so maybe need a separate topic for policies update. I'd prefer at least one Bureaucrat be involved in that. Also, part of the policies update would be to go over wikia policies and make sure we aren't reprinting something that's already covered by wikia policies (or we might decide to actually deliberately reproduce some of the key points, but that's up to higher ups to figure out). -- 00:02, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Funny that you mention that, I just messaged Aj the link. 00:03, 9/9/2011 Section 1 Ok the first section is the Grammar and punctuation guidelines. I think that they are outdated and need some buffing. Does anyone have anything to say in regards to adding to the current guidelines? 03:13, 9/8/2011 :Got your message right as I was editing the MoS page, haha, talk about coincidence. I will give it a going over tomorrow, adding what I see, if there's anything major I'll post back here. -- 00:02, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright, did a once over, a few issues I'd like to bring up: * Some capitalization and punctuation rules are taken from general wiki, and frankly I don't think they apply much to our wiki, so if nobody has any objections I'd like to get rid of those or actually redefine those rules so they reflect better what we do here day to day. * I've moved patch notes formatting to a separate page, since that's how it was written originally. I think the same thing should be done for other "template" articles. I've asked for this to be done back in April. Kaz started, but then he was busy and the whole thing has been left as is. If possible I'd like content directors to create/format the templates for their respective content areas. If not then somebody needs to step up to the task. I could try to do it myself, but as many know I don't have as much free time nowadays, so if I were to undertake such task it would take a while. * User profile content policy. Ok, honestly I'm not even sure if that should be part of a Manual of Style. Regardless, it has a WIP tag on it, I've left it as is for now after adding some content, since I don't know who placed the WIP tag there. If someone had some guidelines in mind, I suggest that person get back on track, if not the WIP should be removed. * The over all organization. Somebody else take a look at it, I've moved some content around to make it more logically organized, but that's my point of view on logically, other people might have different ideas. So, please, somebody, read through the whole thing and either do your best to fix it up or if unsure give some feedback here, so we can decide how to proceed. That's about it so far, otherwise the MoS isn't too bad looking. I would like it to be more new user friendly, but that's just wishful thinking for now. -- 00:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed your edit in the MoS. It looks better and is more understandable now. I agree with you that perhaps someone needs to help add new guidelines and fix some policies too. 22:55, 9/10/2011 ::So I guess nobody besides me and Tech gives a shit. Good to know. -- 02:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, well you've done most of the work anyways, so I can't take too much credit :/ 06:13, 9/17/2011 ::::what can I do for you guys? :::::We are trying to update the MoS since we have been using guidelines that don't even exist, so we want to actually add them. Also Anti cleaned up the current one and made it more understandable. 06:18, 9/17/2011